


Kill Bull'

by sagiow



Category: Mercy Street (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Episode Fix-it, Gen, Retribution, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 11:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17827334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagiow/pseuds/sagiow
Summary: I have vermin to kill.





	Kill Bull'

**SEASON 1, EPISODE 2: THE HAVERSACK**

FADE IN: 

MANSION HOUSE KITCHEN – DAY 

 

Kitchen staff scurries about, preparing a meal. The table is laden with food, a large turkey in the center, a knife protruding from it. 

 

MARY PHINNEY and SAMUEL DIGGS descend the stairs to seek the steward. They are greeted – intercepted, rather- by ABEL MELCHER.  

 

MARY PHINNEY

Are you Mr. Bullen? 

 

ABEL MELCHER

Abel Melcher, the bean boiler. 

 

SAMUEL DIGGS

Miss Phinney is a new lady nurse sent from the army.

She hasn't eaten since yesterday. 

 

MARY PHINNEY

Well, we were hop- 

 

SILAS BULLEN, the steward, enters and interrupts her. 

SILAS BULLEN

Missed her gruel? We'll get something to you,

miss, as soon as we can. 

 

MARY PHINNEY

You are Mr. Bullen?

 

SILAS BULLEN

Yes, m'lady. 

 

MARY PHINNEY

I wish to address both you and Mr. Melcher on a matter. 

 

SILAS BULLEN

Address us?  

 

MARY PHINNEY

Wounded soldiers should not be kept waiting for

their sustenance. It's commonly accepted that

nutrition is vital- 

 

Bullen spits on the ground, stunning Mary.  

SILAS BULLEN

Pardon me. Bad taste in my mouth. 

 

MARY PHINNEY

\- is vital for convalescing men. 

 

SILAS BULLEN

And what do you think is vital for, uh...

interfering strumpets? 

 

MARY PHINNEY

I would ask that you attend to your words, Mr. Bullen. 

 

SILAS BULLEN

My words is my words, and this is my kitchen. 

 

MARY PHINNEY

And those men upstairs are my patients.

Our patients, truly. 

 

SILAS BULLEN

Then get to them, then! You know the way up. 

 

Mary notices the bountiful food on the table and frowns. 

MARY PHINNEY

Where did all this come from?

 

SILAS BULLEN

You got no business here, Miss Phinney.

Don't come down again.

 

MARY PHINNEY

I insist you answer! 

 

SILAS BULLEN

Go on now, you damn bitch! Dirty whore! 

 

A thump. A quick shuffle of feet on the table.

The knife is pulled from the chicken.

Mary spins. In one swift stroke, Bullen’s head is severed from its body.

The head flies and hits the table, drawing a scream from the man in front of whom it lands.

From the stump between the shoulder blades, a geyser of blood shoots up in the air.

Crouched, Mary holds the stance, arm fully extended behind her, knife in hand, eyes aflame behind the red curtain.

The men, already shocked at Bullen’s words, recoil in flabbergasted fear at Mary’s response.

She stares down each and every one of them, daring them to utter a single word.

They don’t.

 

MARY PHINNEY

So that you understand how serious I am,

I’m going to say this in very plain English.

 

She stands, brusquely flicks the knife, spraying drops of blood on the face of a gasping Abel Melcher.

Slowly, she wipes the knife between forefinger and thumb, and sheathes the weapon under her belt.

She lifts her chin and, with one graceful sweep, wipes a red streak from her forehead, then tucks in a loose strand of hair behind her ear. An amiable smile appears on her lips.

 

MARY PHINNEY (pleasantly)

As Head Nurse, I encourage you - from time

to time, and always in a respectful manner

\- to question my logic.

 

If you're unconvinced a particular plan of action

I've decided is the wisest, _tell_ me so.

But allow _me_ to convince you.

 

And I promise you, right here and now,

no subject will ever be taboo... except,

of course, the subject that was just under

discussion.

 Her face grows stern.

 MARY PHINNEY

The price you pay for failing to feed

our patients promptly and regularly is:

**I collect your fucking head.**

Just like this fucker here.

            

Mary brandishes Bullen’s head by the hair, his eyes staring blindly, the shock forever stamped on his features.

 

MARY PHINNEY

Now if any of you sons of bitches got

anything else to say, _**now is the fucking time!**_

 

Everybody stares in muted horror.

 MARY PHINNEY

I didn't think so.

 

  Gentlemen, this meeting is adjourned.

 

 Samuel, please grab that turkey.

**Author's Note:**

> I said I was feeling murderous, and Tumblr was oddly encouraging, so I give you this utterly lazy exercise in script reworking.
> 
> I made the “Mary slaps Bullen” scene immensely more satisfying by merging it into one of the most badass scenes I could think of: O-Ren Ishii vs the Yakuza bosses from Kill Bill vol.1.
> 
> All dialogues as per the original film/series (Mercy Street: http://transcripts.foreverdreaming.org/viewforum.php?f=558; Kill Bill: subtitles from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLvz5E61UNs); I’ve only tweaked Mary’s final monologue. Too bad Courier isn't a font option on AO3 : it looked much better in Word.
> 
> This may very well become a ridiculous but ridiculously cathartic series.
> 
> (Should this have been rated Explicit? I don't play in these territories typically... Let me know and I'll change it).


End file.
